The invention is based on a wall-mounting arm for a plumbing fixture, for example, a shower head. Mounting shower-head supports at fixed locations is known, as is, for example, employing wall-mounting arms that may be pivoted about a horizontal axis in order to adjust them to suit users of varying heights. The arm should remain stationary once it has been adjusted to suit users of a certain height, i.e., has been set to a corresponding pivot angle. Both manually actuated locking devices and friction brakes that may be adjusted such that the wall-mounting arm will remain stationary, even when called upon to support the weight of the shower head, are available for that purpose. Friction brakes wear, which leads to changes in their braking actions in the course of time. That problem may be aggravated by entry of water or soap into the braking device, which will also affect its braking action.
Adjustable wall-mounting arms should, of course, be readily adjustable. In the case of larger, or heavier, shower heads, as well as longer wall-mounting arms, however, a detenting brake will have to be set such that it counteracts the weight of the shower head, plus that of the shower hose attached thereto. Although wall-mounting arms of that type may be very easily adjusted downward if their brake has been accurately set, adjusting them upward requires considerable physical effort, since the weight of both the shower head and the hose have to be raised and the braking force has to be overcome.
A device for holding a shower head having a brake, where a multidisk disk brake is employed, is already known (cf. World Patent WO 02/44482). The axle, about which the wall-mounted arm is pivoted, is permanently fastened to the console.